Lightfur's return
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Lightfur was yet another victim of Tigerclaw's treachery. She was cast away in the river and after meeting Rusty (Firepaw) she decides she wants to go back to the forest to be with him, only to find out that her old clan is on the verge of destruction.
1. chapter 1

**I don't own any of the charecters in this story except Lightfur. Enjoy!**

 **OooooooooooooO**

 **4 moons ago**

Lightfur's skirted the perimeter of Sunningrocks in a low hunting crouch. She was on hunting patrol with, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, and Redtail. She sat up her ears twitching she heard a rustling and opened her jaws to let the sent of the forest wash over her scent glands. She picked up a strong scent of Thunderclan cat.

 _Glad it's Thunderclan._ She thought.

Then she smelt Tigerclaw.

 _Oh goodness._ She thought to herself.

As she sat she felt something dig into the back of her neck. She whirled around coming face to face with Tigerclaw. She curled her lips back in a snarl and clawed at the ground.

With one quick blow Lightfur was sent hurtling into the river. She struggled to keep her head above the water but she wished she hadn't. What she saw next shocked her out of her pelt. Tigerclaw dug his fangs into Redtails neck and the Thunderclan deputy died in Tigerclaw's jaws.

The young white cat didn't get to see what happened next because her head submerged and everything went black.

 **OooooooooooooooO**

 **Present day**

Sunlight pierced the dark ally waking the sleeping cat. The white she cat stretched blinking her bright blue eyes. She sniffed the air and could smell mice, typical for an ally. She dropped into a low hunting crouch, the same crouch she had learned when she lived in the forest. She pounced and came up with a mouse dangling from her jaws. She ate it in 2 gulps and padded out of her ally.

Being a rouge was surprisingly fun, though she stuck to the warrior code, she enjoyed doing what she wants. She also kept her name, Lightfur.

Lightfur padded along the twoleg fences until she reached the one she was looking for. She leaped onto the fence and looked down into the garden. Sitting in the garden was a black and white kittypet.

"Hey Smudge." said the cat.

Smudge turned and looked up at her. Then he leaped up onto the fence post beside her.

"Hi Lightfur." he said wrapping his tail around hers in greeting.

She turned to the twoleg nest next to Smudges.

"How longs Rusty been gone?" she asked, remembering the handsome fire colored cat who had rescued her from the river.

"He went to live with your Clan remember?" Smudge reminded her.

"I can't help but think he's taken my place." she said, looking down at her paws.

From the moment Rusty had rescued her from the river Lightfur had fallen in love with him.

"I want to go to the forest and see him again." she said leaping down to the ground.

She turned to look up at Smudge.

"Since I know you can take care of yourself I won't stop you. Just do me two favors while your at it."

"Anything." she said smiling at her friend.

"Don't get hurt and tell Rusty I said hi." He said.

"I promise." mewed Lightfur before turning and bounding off into the forest.

 **OoooooooooooooO**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Stay tuned because I will be starting chapter 2 right away and posting at as soon as I'm done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightfur picked her way through the forest heading towards the camp. She let the familiar scents of the forest wash over her and old memories of hunting flooded her mind. She could smell a Thunderclan patrol and heard rustling leaves. Lightfur whipped her head around only to see Whitestorm, Greypaw, and Rusty staring at her.

"Lightfur?" asked Whitestorm, cautiously.

"Hi Whitestorm." she mewed in response.

"Lightfur!" Greypaw nuzzled his old mentor.

"Hello Grewpaw." Lightfur mewed in greeting.

"Actually it's Greystripe now." said Greystripe proudly.

"Congratulations Greystripe." she said.

Then she turned to Rusty.

"I reckon you have a different name." she said.

"Fireheart." he answered calmly.

"Well lets head back to camp. Your welcome to join us Lightfur." Whitestorm offered.

"That would be lovely thank you." said Lightfur.

The four cats padded through the woods towards camp occasionally stopping to catch some prey. Lightfur caught a vole, a mouse, and a robin, Whitestorm caught two mice, Greystripe caught a blue jay, and Fireheart caught a vole, and two robins.

With fresh kill hanging from there jaws the four cats pushed through the entrance of the camp and into the open clearing. Lightfur let the familiar sent wash over her, while taking in the sight of the camp. Bluestar approached the cats her eyes locked on Lightfur.

"Greetings Lightfur, it has been too long. Do you plan on staying? You are definitely welcome." Bluestar offered.

"That would be great. If I could I would like to rejoin the clan, since it wasn't my intention to leave anyway." Lightfur explained.

"Well then, welcome back to Thunderclan." said Bluestar.

"Thank you." Lightfur dipped her head respectfully.

She glanced over and saw Tigerclaw glaring at her from where he sat.

She looked back at him with a steady stare. She knew it wouldn't be easy to face him, knowing what he did to her all those moons ago.

 **OoooooooooooooO**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! There's a lot more coming after it! Enjoy .**


End file.
